Malfoy's World
by Lirienne
Summary: What happens when Ginny has to live with Draco, for several months? Will sparks begin to fly? Or will she have to move out and leave a heart broken hottie behind?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. .- **Well, I thought I could write another fanfiction, now that I have the time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ...I think..., well , I don't own them.

Malfoy's World

Chapter 1

Good luck Ginny, you're going to need it

"I still don't understand why _I_ should work with him" said Ginny

"Come on, we already talked about this in the last meeting, Ginny. Harry, Ron and Hermione are way too busy to do this, besides I don't think he will trust them as much as he will trust you" said Ginny's boss, Mr. Noriarty.

"I still don't like this at all" said Ginny, said Ginny as she shook her head and starred out the window. With a sigh Ginny returned to her boss.

"Where am I supposed to meet him?" said Ginny.

Mr. Noriartey opened a yellow folder and read some information inside it. He scanned over the whole page.

"In Madam's Pudifoot's in Hogsmeade, in an hour . By the way, I think it would be convenient if you changed your hair color, I know you think they won't be able to recognize you after 7 years, but still, your red hair is a dead giveaway." said Ginny's boss, with a nice smile, which Ginny responded with an nod.

"Yeah, whatever" said Ginny pushing away the chair and getting ready to go.

"Here" said Noriarty and handed Ginny the yellow folder.

"Thanks, I'll send you an owl tomorrow" said Ginny and turned around and headed for the door.

"Good, luck!" said Noriarty and Ginny closed the door.

Ginny strolled down the Ministry's corridors. She had become an Auror along with most of the D.A. members from Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had continued their 7th and final year in Hogwarts and after that they continued their search for Voldemort as Aurors.

Ginny continued down a corridor and got to the entrance where she met with Hermione.

"Hermione, what are you doing here so soon? I thought you weren't coming back until Thursday!" said Ginny who hugged Hermione.

She and Hermione had become best friends after Hogwarts, after all Hermione couldn't spend the rest of her life with only guy friends. And she and Hermione had been sharing an aparment for 5 years now, but they didn't really use it that much because Hermione was always traveling with Harry and Ron, searching for the remaining Horcruxes, and Ginny worked all day long in the ministry.

"No, it turned out the Horcruxe that we were going to retrieve from Greece, has been moved to Spain, and we will be leaving on saturday" said Hermione. Ginny glanced at her watch and realized she would be late if she didn't hurry up.

"Well, I got to get going I'm finally going to start my assigment today, I'm supposed to meet him in an hour in hogsmeade" said Ginny

"Ok, I'll see you at the end of the month for your mom's birthday dinner. Be very careful, don't get into any trouble ok?" said Hermione and waved her good-bye, as she entered the ministry.

Ginny apparated in her apartment and hurried over to her room. She took out some jeans and a green sweater. and she got in the shower. After she had finished, she changed into her clothes, putted on a pair of black boots , and looked at herself in the mirror.

She had changed , oh she had changed. Nobody could deny it; nor could guys. But Ginny wasn't even aware of how beautiful she was now, after she had gotten out of school. She'd learned to calm her normally frizzy shoulder-length red hair into straight red hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back.Her body had changed too, but she was still the shortest of the group. Her chocolate-brown eyes sparkled lightly everywhere she went. And yet she didn't know how beautiful she was.

She did a quick spell on her hair and it changed it color from red, to light auburn.

Ginny left her hair flow down her back and putted on a long black leather coat, and grabbed her black purse.

Ginny apparated on High Street on hogsmeade. She glanced at her hand watch. She still had fifteen minutes. Ginny headed over to the main street and went past several shops she had not visited since her stay in Hogwarts. She went past Scrivenshaft's, she had gone there once with Hermione to replace one of her Quills. As she kept walking , Ginny saw Gladrags, she had been there a few months ago, when she accompanied Lavander shopping. Next to it was Zonko's , oh how much she remembered Fred and George's store. Then she came upon her destination, Honeydukes.

Ginny entered the store and was welcomed by the sweet smell of sugar. Ginny went up to the counter and asked for a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. The woman who was helping out the customers went under the counter and took out a small package.

"Here you go honey" said the elderly woman with a sweet smile in her face

"Thanks, oh, and 2 chocolate frogs" said Ginny as she opened her Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean package and took one out.

"Mmm, cotton candy, my favorite" sid Ginny and the woman came out with Ginny's chocolate frogs.

Ginny took them and put them inside her bag. She handed the woman the money and went out the store with a Flavor Bean in her hand. She looked at her hand watch again and she was already 5 minutes late. Ginny ran to the end of the street and calmly went through High Street .

Ginny opened Madam's Pudifoot's shop and looked around. Finally she saw him.

She walked over to were he was sitting.

She looked at him. Boy, he had changed.

"Miss. Weasley"

"Mr. Malfoy"


	2. Manners with Malfoy

**A.N.- **Liked the past Chapter? I tried to delay Malfoy's identity as far as I could, so there you go. Chapters are going to be a little shorter to what I usually write ( see my past fanfic) BUT, I'm gonna update earlier.

**Diclaimer**:-) I already checked...Twice ... Harry Potter DOES belong to J.K. Rowling and Waner Bros. Well, anyway this characters do not belong to me . I only own the pathetic little plot wich came from a mix of my favorite things, undercover missions, and deatheaters, and Malfoys! I also like Blacks, but they really don't fit in this story but I plan to write a story about them in the near future.

Wanna a bone boy? you want it don't yah? here... FETCh!-------------------S3

Ignore that please u

On with the story...

Malfoy's World

Chapter 2

Manners with Malfoy

"Miss. Weasley"

"Mr. Malfoy" said Ginny as she held on tight to her bag with both hands as if in any moment the bag would escape.

Draco stood up and took Ginny's chair out so she could sit.

Ginny was taken back a little bit by this, since when was Draco Malfoy being so nice to her?

Ginny took the seat Malfoy offered her and sat down. Malfoy sat infront of her.

"Malfoy, since when are you nice to people?" said Ginny

Draco looked back at her , their gaze met for a moment before Draco answered.

"Weasley, first of all, that's not being nice it's called manners, wich I doubt you know of, second you never knew me well enough to know how I really am, and Third, ..." Draco looked at Ginny directly at her eyes and said coldly "azkaban changes people"

Draco was right, Ginny recognized a change, she had never knew him well enough, she only knew his 'oh, I'm better than anyone else' side, but as far as she was concerned Draco only had this side.

"So, if I don't know you well enough, tell me about you Malfoy" said Ginny finally letting go of her bag.

"Why should I?" said Draco.

"Malfoy, if were going to work together in this we need to know each other" said Ginny as she leaned closer to the table and added "and being nice"

"So we'll stop calling each other from our lastnames?" asked Malfoy

"Yeah, and that includes stop with the nicknames such as Weaslette, and all that sort of stuff" said Ginny as she waited for Malfoy's answer.

"Weasel?" asked Draco

"No"

"Redhead?"

"No, maybe red, but no"

"Ok, so can I at least make fun of your friends?" asked Draco

"No" said Ginny

"Then you've sucked all the fun out of it!" said Malfoy who crossed his arms on his chest and leaned back on his chair. He was really acting like a little boy, and Ginny seemed to find it amusing. And she let out a smile.

"What's so funny Wea- Ginevra?" asked Draco

"Don't call me Ginevra, I hate my name, no one calls me Ginevra, not even my mom, call me Ginny" said Ginny.

"Yeah... GINNY...Whatever." said Draco, he didn't like how her name sounded when he said it, he felt...weird.

"Well, what are we doing first?" said Ginny.She would have to work with Malfoy for the nexts months.

Malfoy had offered to help the ministry catch Voldemort in exchange that all charges against the Malfoy family would be droped

"Well, if I'm going to work with you, we should be going to my manor so we can discuss about it" said Draco

"Go with you? to your manor?" said Ginny

"Yeah, my manor" said Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- **Ok, I hoped you liked the last chapter today Ginny will go with Draco to his manor. He's such a spoiled guy, isn't he? Yeah thats why we love him. X)

**Disclaimer.-** Voice 1: So you don't own him?

Voice 2: Nope

Voice 1: Then why is he chained up to your bedroom wall?

**Disclaimer2.- **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are property of J.K. Rowling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy's World

Chapter 3

Jealous of a jelly bean

"Go with you? to your manor?" said Ginny

"Yeah, my manor" said Draco.

Ginny tried to pass down a lump that had surged on her throat. Leaving with Malfoy? She had expected to be in a public, safe area where he wouldn't attempt anything dangerous. But if Ginny wanted this plan to work, and be finally recognized as the great Auror she was she would have to do it.

"Hang on to my arm" said Draco who glanced below at Ginny. He was so much taller than her, being that Draco had always been one of Hogwarts tallest boys along with Ron.

Ginny looked up at Draco and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"My manor has special security measures, you won't be able to enter its grounds by yourself" said Draco and offered his elbow for Ginny.

Ginny took a deep breath and took Draco's arm in her own.

They apparated and Ginny felt the similar sensation of being squeezed down a tube. Then after she knew it she was already infront of Malfoy's mansion.

She looked behind her and saw lots of trees and really far from where she was standing was a large gate with the Malfoy crest on the entrance. She looked infront of her, and she found a mansion. It was beautiful it was al white and had large french doors with the Malfoy crest carved on it.

"Ginny, you can let go now" said Draco with a smirk.

"Oh, sorry" said Ginny and blushed , she had been caught up with the house and its gorund that she didn't realize that she had been holding onto Draco.

Draco walked upto the front door and opened it ,Ginny trailing behind. Ginny gasped as she took a step inside. Inside, everything was also white. She was inside a big lobby with some white furniture. She had marble underneath her. Infront of her were two long round staircases with black railing. Several hallways were along both sides. And there was a white door that swung open showing Draco.

Ginny had been to caught up with the house she hadn't noticed Draco had gone inside a room.

"Ginny? Would you stop staring at my house and come inside the drawing room?" said Draco, as he held open the door.

Ginny went past Draco, and caught his scent. He had a strong cologne on and it hipnotized her. She sat down in one of the chairs.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Draco who now sat in the chair opposite from her.

"No, thanks, I've got some candy on my own" said Ginny as she took out her Flavor Beans.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, Ginny in order for you to infiltrate into my life, you've got to change" said Draco.

Ginny was about to put another bean in her mouth when she stoped.

"Change? What? Why?" asked Ginny

"First of all your image, you can't go out with this silly muggle clothes on, you can't be respected if you still look like an ordinary muggle"

"Mmmph" Ginny now laid back on her chair.

"You may look different and probably the deatheaters won't recognize you but we can't take the risk. Tomorrow morning we will go shopping for new clothes for you" said Draco

Ginny just sat there without looking at Draco, and looking inside her Berti Botts Beans box, she was leaving the green ones aside, but there were only green ones left. She took a green one out and ate it.

"Yuck" said Ginny and looked up at Draco who was looking questionably at her.

"Grass" said Ginny and she took the bean out of her mouth and left it at the side table ontop of a napkin.

Draco looked from the jelly bean to Ginny.

"Have you been listening to me?" asked Draco

"Yeah, sure," said Ginny as she searched for something in her bag. Boy she could get distracted by anything.

"O.K, because I was starting to think you were paying more attention to the jelly bean than to me" said Draco

"Jealous of the jelly bean now, are we Malfoy?" asked Ginny with a smile on her face.

"No, and you're supposed to call me Draco, _Ginevra_" said Draco

"Ok, _Draco_" said Ginny with a mocking sweet voice.

"Ugh" said Draco, this was going to be really hard. Draco sat down looking down to the carpet and placed his elbows on his knees, while his hands were covering his eyes. He let out a sigh and sat straight again a looked up at Ginny. She was searching something in her bag again.

"I know it's in here... where is it?... this bag is way to big... AHA! there they are..." said Ginny and she took out the two chocolate frogs she had bought in the afternoon.

"Here I bought one for you" said Ginny and handed Draco one of the chocolate frogs. Their hands met and they sended fire sparks over their bodies, and their gazes met. Ginny let a light chuckle fill the air and turned her attention over to her chocolate frog.

"Who did you get?" asked Ginny

Draco looked at her.

Ginny looked back at him, apperantly Draco was thinking deeply and Ginny felt uncomfortable.

"Oh, I got Devlin Whitehorn, founder of..." said Ginny but Draco was still thinking.

"Draco?...Draco? Malfoy!" yelled Ginny while clapping her hands and Draco came back to earth.

"What woman!" yelled Draco

"Sorry, but I thought I lost you there for a second" said Ginny

"You never lost me" said Draco in a murmur.

"What?" said Ginny

"Nothing"

"Ok, well where am I sleeping tonight Draco?" asked Ginny

"Down the hall , take the stairs to the second floor turn left past the second door and take the stairs to the third floor and on the 6th door to your right there's your room" said Draco

Ginny tried to record what Draco had just said , she was sure she was going to get lost. And tried to visualize the labirinth Draco had just said.

"Wait, turn right or left on the second floor?" asked Ginny

"left"

"Ok, I think I know how to get there" said Ginny

"Are you going to go sleep early or do you plan to stay up late?" asked Draco, somewhat he was still deep in his thoughts.

"Um, I'm not tired where do you have a fireplace so I can talk to my mom?" said Ginny

"Oh, you can use this one here, I'm going to go to sleep now" said Draco and lifted up from his seat and went for the door.

"Goodnight!" yelled Ginny from her seat

"Yeah whatever" said Draco and closed the door.


	4. Hi mom! i'm living with a hottie

**A.N.- **just so you guys know I've written all the story up to here together in one day, but I've decided that I wouldn't post it until it was finished or you guys would have to suffer from my casuals writer block.

**Disclaimer.-** I only own the miserable plot.

Malfoy's World

Chapter 4

Hi mom! I'm living with Draco but don't worry

"Goodnight!" yelled Ginny from her seat

"Yeah whatever" said Draco and closed the door.

Ginny just sat there in her chair. She was wondering how she would tell her mother about this. A simple 'hi mom, guess what? I'll live with Draco for the next months, tell the boys not to worry' somehow didn't do it. She started biting at her nails in her left hand and finally got the courage and got up to were the fireplace, and kneeled infront of it. She got some powder from the side table and threw it inside the fireplace moments later the Weasley's living room was shown.

"Mom?" asked Ginny

Everyone was sitting there in the living room talking. There was Ron, Hermione, Harry, her dad,mom, and the twins.

"Ginny, darling! how are you?" said Arthur Weasley, her father.

"Fine dad, I'm on some ministry assigment, but I was wondering if I could get a word with mom, alone?" asked Ginny.

"Sure, honey, come on everybody go on to the kitchen" said Molly

Everyone got up, and said some good to see you's to Ginny and left to the kitchen.

"Mom, well I don't know exactly how to say this but ... I'll-be-living-with-Draco-for-the next-few-moths deep breath don't worry-I'l-take-care-of-myslef-I'll-go-shopping-with-him-tomorrow-morning-but-nothing-bad's-gonna-happen" said Ginny between rushes.

She waited for her mom's eraction

"Umm...honey,well..." stuttered Molly

"Ok, it's great you understand mom, take-care-bye-hugs-and-kisses!"yelled Ginny and dissapeared from the fireplace. Ginny just sat there still kneeling infront of the fireplace. Ginny knew that if she would have stayed longer her mother would have started yelling.

Ginny got up to her feet and headed for her room.

"Ok, how was it? down the halls, stairs to the second floor, then turn right, yeah I think so, on the second door,then I'm supposed to take the stairs to the third floor, and on the sixth door there's supposed to be my room right?Yeah I think so" said Ginny as she strolled down the halls, of Malfoy manor.

"Ok, now this is supposed to be my room right?" said Ginny outloud "I really hope so" said Ginny

"Weasley!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A.n.-** Hi again! I hope someone is actually reading this, ok I would like to take a few seconds here to promotion my sister's fanfiction, it's called **Is it really worth it? **(I actually don't know if it will be up , by the time I post this), it's also Ginny/Draco, yays I love how my weirdness spreads in my house, I'm currently trying to make people at my house like 'the phantom of the opera', currently I haven't had any luck. :)

**Disclaimer.-** I do not own harry potter or any of the related characters, I only own ... the crappy plot. :(

Disclaimer2.- "You can't make me do this"

"And why not?"

"Beacuse my REAL owner J.K. Rowling is coming this way"

"Ah, crap!"

Ok, like always, ignore the second disclaimer.

on with the story.

Malfoy's World

Chapter 5

Malfoy Laberinth

"Weasley!"

"Oh, sorry!..." said Ginny, but she just gazed at the view that was infront of her. She had just walked in on Draco, and lets say he had just finished his bath.

Ginny looked at him, and he stared at her too, but of course neither of them was comfortable, but you could almost see Ginny was more uncomfortable than Draco, even if she was fully dressed.

"I uh... I got lost"

"Yeah I already noticed that Ginny"

"Yeah, right" said Ginny with a light giggle "uh, well where's my room?" asked Ginny.

"Go down six doors, then take down the stairs to the second floor and get before the second door, then turn left and take the stairs to the third floor and on the 6th door to your right there's your room" said Draco, he defenetely knew how to get around his manor.

"But that was what I did" said Ginny

"No it told you to go down six doors, then take down the stairs to the second floor and get before the second door, then turn left and take the stairs to the third floor and on the 6th door to your right" said Draco.

"That's what I did!" said Ginny

"No you went six doors down , then went to the second door BUT turned right on the second door" said Draco.

"Oh, too many doors!" said Ginny with exasperation.

"Or, you could just go 12 doors down this hall" said Draco

"Oh, thanks Draco, I'm way to tired right now, thanks alot, and good night" said Ginny and embraced Draco in a good-night hug.

Draco just stayed there with one hand over her back and the other hand at his towel, so it wouldn't fall down.

"Yeah good-night Ginny, but, could you let go of me so I can finish changing?" asked Draco with a playful smile.

"Oh! yeah, sorry" said Ginny and let go.

"Well, I'll leave you so you can... uh finish changing" said Ginny.

"Yeah sure, good night" said Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note.- some asked me, or got a little confused cuz I mentioned someone shouldn't recognize her. Well, it's not Draco, he already knows she is going to work with him, I meant some other people.

Disclaimer.- I do not own this, only the plot

"Gin, ginny" mph. Draco was already changed and ready to leave, when he was about to leave he remembered he forgot something behind... Ginny.

Draco sat there on one of the couches that was arranged in her room. Draco glanced around the room. His mother had spent all summer redorating Draco's house. Draco always let his mother decorate his house, she had after all good taste. And besides she didn't have anything interesting to do while her husband Lucius went out on 'business'.

Draco had a nice relationship with his family.

Everyone thought that in his house it was all yelling and curses, but quite the contrary, it was always calm.

Lucius was the tipe of man that really didn't care for his son once he turned 15. Before that he would always lecture him of being strong and never showing emotion and blah,blah, but at the same time Lucius always bought Draco anything he asked for. After his 15th birthday, Lucius talked with Draco and asked him to join the dark side. Draco said no. Lucius accepted his decision, but he wasn't pleased with it. He would keep asking Draco to join the 'winnig' side, but he would always say no, but lord Voldemort was not pleased either and forced Lucius to force Draco to join them. When Draco turned 19, Lucius took him to one of his meetings and forced him to take the dark mark. But Lucius had a good reason. If they didn't, the whole family would suffer the consecuences. And Draco still wanted to protect his mother, she was the only woman in his life, who to that point actually meant something to him.

Narcissa always would be quiet at home, she also knew that Draco and Lucius were in this whole situation because of her. So she would not speak of it at home. She loved Draco dearly, especially because he was her only son. When Draco was born Lucius said that Draco would be going to Durmstrang to receive the best wizardring educatiion, but Narcissa wouldn't be able to stand being so far from Draco.

But even though there were no problems in his house there would never be a hug, or any sign of appreciation for anything, so Draco always grew up with the idea that anything you won , or acheived would be your own merit, and yours only, no one else had a reason to be happy. So Draco always had to compete with himself to get the best.

Draco looked around the room , it was all in pink and white, and there were alot of pink roses and laces everywhere.

Draco stood up exasperated, and shook Ginny for the second time.

"Wake up Ginny, don't make me throw you a bucket of water on you!" said Draco

There still wasn't any sign that Ginny would wake up.

Draco reached down to his pocket to get out his wand, and remembered he had left it on his coat that was currently on the first floor downstairs.

So he had to do it the muggle way , he got up and walked to the bathroom. Luckly enough there ws a bucket on the bottom cabinet under the sink, he filled it with cold water and got out of the bathroom.

Draco showed no mercy as he walked to the side of the bed and found that his prey wasn't there anymore.

_Where the hell—_he was about to finish his thought when he felt a cold shower of water running down his back. He felt his spine arch to the coldness of the water, and felt also how all his body went numb and his hair dripped with water.

Behind him stood a giggling Ginny with her wand stretched out ontop of him.

Draco slowly turned around and Ginny stoped her giggles as she saw how Draco was mad at her.

"Um.. sorry?" she said.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Draco walked up to her as she took a step back, she was slowly heading towards her only escape , the door.

"I'm sorry Draco, I couldn't resist—and besides you were about to do the same to me" she said as she fought her giggles back.

He came towards her more, until she felt the doorknob on her hand that was on her back.

She quickly opened it and started runnig, Draco coming after her. Somewhere in the middle in the running Ginny noticed _Wow, Draco's fast! Hey wait a minute I've got my wand, why didn't I think of it before? _Ginny stooped abruptly, and second before Draco could catch her arm, she was gone. She had apparated to the entrance hall.

Ginny stood there trying to cath her breath, when she heard footsteps running down the top of the stairs.

"Ah!" Ginny yelled. Ginny headed towards the front door, and Draco noticed this and jumped up to the stair rail, and slided down, jumped off and ran as fast as he could, just when he was about to catch her ,he had to stop abruptly to see what Ginny had encountered at the door.

"Ron!"


	7. Family Encounters

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, only the plot. :-J

Chapter 7

Family encounters

"Ron!"

"Ginny!"

Fred, George!"

"Hiya Ginny!"

Weasleys?"

"MALFOY!"

"I hope you have a good explanation for this Ginny" said George

"We don't need an explanation, let's go Ginny" said Ron while grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the mansion.

"She's not going anywhere Weasel" said Draco blocking his way.

"Draco! Don't call him that" said Ginny

"Wow, seem like she's got everything in control Ron" said Fred.

"Shut up Fred" said Ron

"and, since when are you calling him Draco?" said Ron, looking back at Ginny

"Oh, come on Ron, it's her business how she wants to call his boyfriend" said George

"Yeah it could be Drakie-poo for all we care" said Fred.

"Shut up you two!" yelled Ginny at the twins.

"Yes ma'am" said both twins, as they saluted her like if she was her sergeant in the military.

" Ugh! Ron it's none of your concern how I call him" said Ginny

"See we told you he was his new boyfriend" said the twins

"The three of you get out ! If I'm here it's because of work and nothing else!" said Ginny

"Come one Ron, you heard the lady, let's go!" said Fred

"No! I'm not finished" yelled Ron. Each of the twins grabbed one of Ron's arm and dragged him down.

"Sorry of coming here to disturb you Gin, but mom just wanted to see if you were ok" said Fred

"And since we can see you are, we'll be going" said George

"Let me go" yelled Ron

"But have it clear ferret, if you hurt Ginny in anyway, you while have to face all of us" said George

"Thanks guys, but please don't tell anything to the rest of them for now, I'll tell them later. Ok?" said Ginny

"Yeah sure, you'll tell them about your boyfriend sooner or later, just be sure to go to Mom's dinner ok?" said Fred

"Yeah, bye!" said Ginny

"Take care! " yelled the twins, and they apparated with Ron,

" Come on Giny we have issues to attend to" said Draco while grabbing her hand and apparating.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, only the plot

Chapter 8

" Come on Ginny we have issues to attend to" said Draco while grabbing her hand and apparating.

They apparated infront of a salon in Diagon alley. It said _Fleur du cassier. _Draco, walked up to the front of the store, where a lady with long blond hair stood.

"Mr. Malfoy!! How nice to see you." Said the lady

" Hi Chrysilla, I have an appointment " said Draco

"Oh, yes, yes, but it says here it's for a girl, so I presume it's for you companion, is it not?" said Chrysilla.

"Yes, but we have a busy day, so could you please attend her as soon as possible?" said Draco

"Oh, yes of course come with me , girl, I'll take you to the cleansing room first" said Chrysilla.

Ginny followed the lady to one of the room ,and noticed Draco, was headed towards the door.

"Draco! Where are you gonig?" said Ginny

"Oh, I have some bussiness to attend to first, I'll be back don't worry" said Draco and exited the store.

Ginny followed the lady and into a room, beautifully decorated, in pink. _Wow, it seems like everything aroud me is pink_. She sat in one of the chairs and a girl appeared and she started to apply a facial cream on her.

The rest of the following two and a half hours were spent like that, having someone, clean her face, massage her, puck her eyebrows and all that was needed to do in her face. Of course it wasn't a problem she was being pampered but none talked, it was beginnig to get tired. But meanwhile she had got the chance to think alot, about her family and her future. She had began to worry how she spend the rest of her life, she had always been in the auror service, but no one ever recognized her efforts, she would always be behind a desk writing and doing files. It was really boring, the most action she could have would be in the Order, outside her job. Of course there she didn't do much either, her mother was always there and she would never let her do much, and deatheater hunting, she only went to a few of them , and only when it was really necesary, or no one else could go for backup. She frecuently thought if being an auror was the best choice, her second best option was being a medi-witch, in St. Mungos or maybe at Hogwarts. But just when she thought that maybe she would never have a real Auror place, she got her fist assigment, to help catch some deatheaters, along with Draco Malfoy. She would hve to infiltrate into Draco's world as her girlfriend and try to find out as much information as possible for the minstry.

Ginny was still lost in thought when a girl appeared infront of her.

She gotten to the hair stylist.

"Hi, honey how are you?" said the lady

"Um, fine" until now none of the other people had been talking to her, she was the first to talk to.

"Ready for your hair color chage?"

"what?!"

"Yeah, Mr. Malfoy requested that you had a color change"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer.-** Harry Potter does not belong to me ,as neither do the other rest of the characters

_Oh, my god, what I have gotten myself into?_thought Ginny as she laid in one of the pink sofas in the room.

She hadn't been able to look at herself in the mirror , since she got her hair color changed. Now she waited, for a witch, to come and fix something about her. They hadn't told her exactly what, but she knew it couldn't be nice.

"Ginevra M. Weasley?" said a young lady, who was holding a folder.

Ginny sat upstraight and in a bolt was standing already and holding out her hand to the lady.

"It's me, pleasure to meet you Miss.--"

She looked at Ginny, and the lady just added

"mmph, follow me"

Ginny, looked at the lady blankly and followed the lady who didn't seem to care wether Ginny followed her or not.

They entered a white room, which was a drastical change being that the rest of the rooms in the place were a shade of pink, that had a black stool in the center of the room.

"Now, stand over the stool miss weasley" Said a woman about fourty years old with a really ugly hair style who was standing next to the stool. Ginny couldn't believe how a woman with that kind of hair style could work in a place like this, but did as she was told.

The lady started to make circles around her, examining every inch of her. Ginny did her best to stand still, reminding herself that this was her first real assigment and that she had to do it correctly in order to make it work.

"your hips are too big...your legs are too scrawny, nice skin tone though, ok turn to me Miss. Weasley."said the old lady while the assistant took notes of what she said

Ginny was beginning to get irritated, _who did that woman think she is? And besides, her hips are way bigger than mine! _Thought Ginny but did what the woman asked

"you have really good eyes, thin lips but agreeable,..."

the lady kept ranting about ginny's body until she heard something that caught her attention

"we need to do some drastic changes,miss weasley"

but before she had the oportunity to scream at the lady, five women dressed in bright pink robes appeared at the door, each one had a hair dryer,scissorscombs and various cosmetics in the sidepockets of their robes.

"ok girls,we have an mission 536, I want waxing, cleansing, scrubbing and all that is needed,don't worry miss weasley we will have you inrecognizible after 2 hours"

two long hours later, she was sitting in a chair in the middle of a big room. Ginny couldn't believe how tired she was even if she didn´t do anything and it had only been 2 hours, she just wanted to go to the manor get some sleep and see herself infront of a mirror, that was when she remembered she hadn't seen her hair color.

As if she had been heard, the five ladies who had been with her for the last hours apeared with body long mirrors covered with black blankets and stood in a circle around her.one of the ladies said

" ok miss weasley before you see yourself we would like for you to take a deep breath think about it before you say something... now girls"

and with that, the ladies took of the blankets and revealed the new ginny weasley.

**author's note**.- some part of this and the following stories will be done by my sister


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer.-** Harry Potter does not belong to me, as neither do the other rest of the characters

After the morning's events, Ginny had been ranting about her new look all the way to the Malfoy manor, now at the manor, Ginny's complaining have gotten to the last nerve of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh come on Ginny, it's not that bad, actually it better than the way you entered" said Malfoy while sitting in his study room.

But those comments didn't make Ginny feel any better

"Not that bad?!, Malfoy, look at me! I look like I'm part of your family!"

In deed she looked like one, Ginny transformation had taken her to another point that she had wish she would never have to do in all of her career as auror, become a blonde.

Ginny's red straight hair had gone and instead were dark blonde curls all over her head. She had indeed looked better since she had entered the salon, in fact, in her way back from Diagon alley she had received some compliments from the men that passed by.

" And that's bad?" argued malfoy, while putting the book he was reading back down

" Yes Malfoy it is, hello? I'm a Weasley! The redhead is a tradition, it's like I've dishonored my family's last name, what will my mother think, my mother! What will she say! And my brothers! Oh they'll have a fit when the find out and then they will think it was your fault, that you putted me up to it, oh my god! We have to hide you Malfoy!" said Ginny pacing around the room.

Malfoy laughed, it was funny seeing Ginny like this, "ok, first of all, your family should be aware that if you were going to become an auror you have be in disguise and of couse, your hair tone is a dead give away. And second, I'm not going to hide any where because of your brother, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not scared of your brothers."

"So, you better get used to the hair, I already told you, you look better that way" said Malfoy with his arms crossed and giving his back to Ginny

"So you are saying I look cute! OMG thanks Malfoy" said Ginny with a large smile

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow, and just when he was about to say something, a small pink elf came into the room and handed Malfoy a letter. "Master Malfoy, a letter arrived for you this morning from mister Zabini"

"Thank you Emmie" said Malfoy taking the letter.

And the elf disappeared with a small pop.

Malfoy turned to look at Ginny; all his efforts to make her look like anything but a Weasley had failed. Ginny looked back at Malfoy with a quizzical brow.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you have a _pink_ elf"

"Yeah, what's so wrong about it?"

"Nothing, I just don't imagine a Malfoy picking a pink elf to bring home"

"It's not my fault, and besides, it's my mothers, she gave it to me when I was a little boy"

"aww that's so cute!"

"Whatever".

By this time, Malfoy had already opened the letter and read it.

"Ok Weasley, we have to go to diagon alley tomorrow again"

"Why? are we going for candy?"

"Um... no, we are going to look for dresses for you, cause we are going to go to a ball this weekend" said Draco, as he called Emmie, his pink elf.

"Oh, a ball! I love balls, all the music and thingies, what's the occasion?"

"We are to celebrate the 9th marriage of Blaise's mother"

"9th?!, man, that woman must be a sweet look for sore eyes, I can barely keep a boyfriend"

To Draco it was no surprise the marriage, since before Draco finished his 6th year, the lady had been married 7 times, all his husbands dying in mysterious events. What surprised him though is how she was still able to find a man willing to marry her accepting the consequences.

" She really isn't that pretty, but that's not the point, it's the first time I'm going to show you off as my girlfriend and I don't want the evening to become a disaster, so we have to show you some manners before this weekend"

"Show me off?" said Ginny with indignation.

"You pretend to show me off, as a prize, or an antique or ..." said Ginny as she realized something.

"!!! Are you saying I'm old?!" said Ginny with indignation. True, she was not a teenager as she once was, but she preferred to act, as a teenager, to remind herself, that once she was.

"Well ,you assumed that on your own. But no, you are not old, but neither a teenager. But what I was trying to say, was that you should learn some good manners for this weekend, and of course we shall teach you how to dance" said Malfoy, as he guided her to a room.

"We?"

Malfoy opened a pair of French doors. And said.

"Yes Ginny. We"


End file.
